


A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by MunRitter



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Multi, Neglectful Parents, Reverse Harem, Scott is a good boy, Shenanigans, high school sucks, like. so many, reader earns a nickname later, reader has so many mental problems, reader is a p damn good wingman, reader is anxiety incarnate, reader just wants to live, sorta - Freeform, the coven try their best, the pcs are trying to just get someone to go to prom, there's lots more but I dont really want to spoil to much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter
Summary: Ah, Spooky High School. The best years of our lives.Back then we were young and unafraid...Except you. You were terrified.And you were pretty sure that being the only human in an entirely monster based school gave you every right to be.





	1. Keep It Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Fine™.

You felt like you were going to have a heart attack.

 

No, a heart attack would be too generous. It would end your life and get you out of this mess.

 

A  _ panic attack _ was better suited to let you live and suffer more through this nightmare. You tugged your hood down a bit more to hide your eyes and much of your face. You could feel the numerous sets of your classmates’ eyes burning into you.

 

Your  **_monster_ ** classmates.

 

Well, perhaps it would be best to backtrack a bit.

 

___

 

Spooky High School was an established school for monsterkind. Set in the lovely monster-run city of Monsteropolis, it was built to further the education of all creatures of mythos, lore, fable and folktale. Sure, there were the frequent fires and fights and murders, but the school had spirit, many, in fact, and it was well loved as a somewhat of an odd mix between a private charter school and a community college. 

 

Besides, Spooky High was NOTHING compared to the sheer terror that was Monsteropolis public school. Fires and murders were child's play to the occult like activities and disappearances. At least at Spooky High School your family would be able to figure out what happened to you.

 

So then why the fuck were  _ you  _ here, hm?

 

You nervously clutched your bag strap, staring up at the skull sign on the front of the building. You were a tad late for class, but you  _ had _ just moved and were still getting situated at your new, tiny apartment a few blocks away.

 

You swallowed thickly and cinched your hood closed a bit. Maybe this was a joke? A prank? Your parents weren't ones for jokes but maybe this would be different. After all, your parents couldn't be that crazy to send their kid here.

 

Your  **human** parents. Sending their  **human** kid. To a  **_monster school_ ** .

 

Maybe there had been a mistake on the roster. And a mix up with the address that your parents sent you for your apartment! Yeah, that had to be it!

 

But as you looked back over your schedule, and noted how the landlord wouldn't have given you the key to the place, your hopes dwindled back to nothingness.

 

Swallowing nervously, you pulled your hood as low as it would cover and trudged inside, looking for your first class. It appeared to be Calculus, which eased your nerves. Until you read the one you had after, Magic and Ritual Summonings.

 

If your nerves weren't fried, you'd probably be exhausted at that.

 

You tried not to look at the blood splatters in the halls.

 

Nearing your class, you could feel your hands shaking as you stopped in front of the door. You could faintly hear the shrill voice of the teacher blathering on about mathematic equations. For all intents and purposes, it  _ sounded _ normal. Maybe a bit odd, but nothing dire. You didn't hear bones crunching or the sounds of terrified screams.

 

Maybe you'd been right about your parents finally growing a funny bone?

 

Your hands shook more, but you managed to somewhat steel your nerves and quietly knock. Needing something to work with, you worried your fingers on the drawstrings of your hoodie.

 

You wanted nothing more than to run when the door opened and before you stood a  _ HARPY _ .

 

You guessed anyway. The way you'd obstructed your face made it hard to see them fully. But you'd bet money that this teacher was at least something akin to a harpy.

 

She made a movement, pushing up her glasses you'd guess by the reader chains dangling down being moved. “Ah! You must be the transfer student!” she crowed. “Come in, come in! Let's get you introduced.”

 

\---

 

Which lead to your current predicament. Sitting at your new battered desk Mrs. Talonar had motioned you to before screeching your name to the class and drawing what little attention  _ wasn't  _ on you, to you. You tugged your hood down more. 

 

“Why don't you stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself?”

 

Hhhhh fuck that you would rather launch yourself out of this fucking window.

 

You shook your head. “I'd um. I'd rather not. I have...I have…”

 

You could see the dude in the green jacket a few seats up shift to watch you closer. Whoever was in the blue sweater tilted their head.

 

“I think they have social phobia.”

 

You blinked and looked towards whoever piped up. Someone in a yellow cardigan. You nodded. It wasn't fully a lie, your anxiety just wasn't the full reason you were acting this way.

 

...Was it? Then again-

 

“Oh! Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I should have talked to you before putting you on the spot. My apologies,” admonished the harpy.

 

You huffed a soft sigh. “It's...fine. I'll be fine. You didn't know.”

 

You could still feel so many stares piercing you even as the teacher tried commanding attention and working on the board.

 

You nervously began scratching your arm until a loud series of crashes erupted from the other side of the classroom.

 

“YOU WANNA FUCKING GO?!”

 

“YEAH, IF IT GETS YOUR STUPID ASS TO QUIT PESTERING ME, DAMIEN!”

 

You blinked as someone took a swing at the fire elemental, you guessed Damian. You supposed during that few milliseconds of visual obscuration that something happened, because a desk was thrown, part of the wall and some of the posters and decor were on fire, and the teacher had been knocked out cold.

 

Most of the students were milling out of the classroom, muttering about how this “always happens" and that they “were just going to go to the commons".

 

You had two choices. Follow the swarm of monster students who might eat you, or stay in the classroom with two brawling hotheads. Both had about equal percentages of death. You almost stayed behind but a pale arm grabbed you and pulled you along with the crowd.

 

You risked a look up to see...three humans? Goths, at that, you think.

 

You were about to relax, but then they tugged you into the co-ed bathrooms, locking the door behind them.

 

“Well!” chirped the shortest one, “Something tells me you're either a witch, or a human.”

 

“And since I didn't detect even an ounce of  _ any _ magical capabilities from you, I highly doubt you're a witch,” the tall one with glasses chimed in.

 

“So we want to know,” the chubby one sighed, “what in the name of all that is good are you doing in  _ this _ school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic so far! Its currently early af in the morning and I was restless so I finished this fic I've been plotting for a while now. I'm super tired haha please enjoy and let me know if you have any critiques or questions. I've been listening to Letting Go by greafer on loop for like....half an hour now haha. It pairs with the storm well.


	2. Brainsick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian tries to make a friend.

For being a zombie, Brian was not nearly as brain dead as some would assume.

 

The guy was quite smart. If he didn't understand something, he wouldn't hesitate to dismantle something and piece it together, bit by bit to find out as much information as he could in order to rectify that. He would persist, tinker and try until he figured something out.

 

When a new student had sat in the desk two behind him, the undead brainiac began trying to figure them out immediately. He wanted to know if you were a hothead like Damien and Amira, bold and unafraid to attack or defend, if you were creative like Oz and Scott, who could think up solutions outside of the norm, if you were more of a fun loving, jovial person like Vicky or Polly, who could turn any hangout into the best one you'd had yet. Maybe you loaded like Vera or Miranda, who knew how to use money to their advantage or others’ disadvantage? Perhaps you'd even be nerds like he and Liam, constantly thirsty for knowledge. And a piece of ass-

 

However, his first assessment of you came to the overwhelming other conclusion he'd also assumed: you were completely terrified.

 

Brian could hardly blame you. Changing to new schools was tough. He remembered when he changed from Calloway Academy to Monsteropolis Middle School, he had cried in the bathrooms during lunch because he missed his friends so much. However, it was in that bathroom he met one of his best friends: Vicky Schmidt.

 

Vicky had been a brilliant ray of sunshine during that day. She had helped him up, given him a few tissues and sat with him at lunch. She got to know him and they soon became best friends over their shared skill of sewing.

 

Brian blinked when he realized he'd zoned out. Looking around, he noticed that people were shuffling out of the classroom and Amira was about to throw hands with Damien. He watched as you were pulled away from the future catastrophe by the coven before standing up to try and get Amira to chill.

 

Fuck his charm.

 

Amira did not chill. Neither did Damien. In fact, Brian ended up in the crossfires as the two crossed some fire. He managed to get out mostly unscathed, but he had a burned shirt now.

 

Sighing, he headed to his next class.

 

After a semi-successful round of dodgeball in gym, where he was hit but his team ultimately won, he and Oz chatted while they headed to lunch. It was Friday, which meant that he, Oz, Vicky and Amira would spit up from sitting at their normal table to sit with the very single classmates they each had their eyes on.

 

Once entering the cafeteria, Oz looked around a bit before breaking off to go sit with Polly and Miranda. Amira came in, nodded to him and proceeded to sit with Scott and Liam. Vicky high fived him and jogged to sit with Vera, Damien and the Slayer. Which left Brian with either the Interdimensional Prince, or Valerie, who was bound to be hawking off something.

 

The monster almost turned to go sit with the cat merchant, hoping she had the newest Dragonheart book for sale, when something caught his eye. Turning, he spied a hooded figure peeking into the Cafeteria.

 

It was you, he noted.

 

You looked as nervous as ever, and when you finally took note of him staring (he supposed- that hood was hiding your eyes and part of your nose quite well) you jumped a bit and scurried off. He faintly heard a exit door click open before clanging shut.

 

Well. At least it wasn't the bathrooms, which meant you were probably doing a bit better than he had all those years ago.

 

Brian quietly got in line to get his tray of food. Today was Viscera Friday, meaning they had made sandwiches with various bits of gore, a salad, and a cinnamon roll for today’s lunch. Brain grabbed one with part of liver in the sandwich, and extra onion.

 

As he passed by the windows, he happened to glance out the window and noticed you sitting outside, all by your lonesome under one of the trees at the edge of the school. The zomboy felt a pang in his little undead heart. Taking one last look at Valerie’s set up, he turned and headed out of the cafeteria, tray in hand.

 

You needed a Vicky. And while he may  _ not  _ be Vicky, and was in fact Brian, that wasn't going to stop him.

 

* * *

 

_ “Look, just, keep cool. Don't try to draw too much attention to yourself.” _

 

You took a nervous bite of your pear, picking at a fray in your jeans as you pressed your phone to your ear.

 

_ “You're the new kid. This is high school. You can't show you're scared or they'll eat you alive.” _

 

You briefly wondered if Faith meant that as a metaphor.

 

_ “Normally I'd say ‘just be yourself’ but with being a human and all, that might get you stabbed.” _

 

You swallowed thickly as you were sent straight to your parent's voicemail. Hands shaking, you put your phone away. It wouldn't be much use to add a third message to their inbox. You already had blown up their text messages.

 

The coven had sat you down and firmly told you that it was within your best interest to leave this school. However, when you explained that this was where you were sent and that you didn't fully have a choice, you needed these credits, they decided to try and help you where they could. You had instructions to meet them later. You mulled over what little advice they'd given you to stay out of the crosshairs of anyone dangerous here. Which was...most of the student body.

 

“Hey.”

 

Your head snapped up and you almost made eye contact with the zombie standing over you. Your hood was pulled down promptly. 

 

“H-HI!! Hi, sorry, is this your space? Sorry, I'll haha, get up a-"

 

“N-No no, wait. I was just wanting to know if this seat was taken..?”

 

You blinked owlishly as you paused, mid-throwing your lunch in your backpack.

 

“Seat?”

 

“Yeah, um. Beside you. It's real crowded in the cafeteria and my friends are all sitting elsewhere. Do you mind?”

 

Come on, charm.

 

Your brain was still trying to process but your body scooted your butt some to give him space to sit. You watched him lean against the tree and slide down lazily until he was sitting.

 

It took a full second to realize this monster was face to face with you before you ducked your head.

 

“Thanks. My legs are killing me, heh.”

 

You shakily got your food back out and resumed eating. You pointedly ignored his tray.

 

“My name is Brian. What's yours?”

 

You quietly gave him your name and nervously shook his offered hand. It was clammy.

 

“That's a nice name.”

 

“Ah...thanks…”

 

You both drifted into an awkward silence. Brian took a bite of his sandwich. You tossed the pear core into the woods before digging in your lunch sack. Your efforts were rewarded with a tupperware container you were hoping to save and snack on here and there, but fuck it. Today was ass and you deserved this delicious chocolate covered treat.

 

“What are those?”

 

You looked towards him. “Hm? These? They're, um, cookie dough balls.”

 

“No shit?” the zomboy asked, turning a bit to look at them better. Or maybe you.

 

You briefly wondered if he wanted to take a bite out of you.

 

“Yeah! They're pretty good, would you like one…?”

 

“Oh, s-sure.”

 

You plucked up one and passed it to your sitting buddy. He seemed to eye it for a moment before biting it in half.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Hehe, right?”

 

“Holy  _ shit… _ ”

 

He effectively popped the rest in his maw, and you tried not imagining the crunch of the chocolate chips were bones. You tossed one in your mouth.

 

“Isn't cookie dough supposed to be, I dunno, bad for you? They put warnings on the stuff.”

 

You shrugged. “Well, it's really the egg that's the problem, but I've eaten I don't know how much raw cookie dough in my life and I've only gotten sick from just like. Eating 12 cookies worth of dough. But, like, I used oil instead of egg so you shouldn't have to worry about getting salmonella or anything.”

 

“So, you made these…?”

 

You nodded shyly, picking at your pants. Brian hesitated briefly before pulling out his phone.

 

“Would it be okay if I got the recipe? And another one of those?”

 

Brian felt his heart swell a little bit when he saw you slowly break into a grin. Not nervously, not politely, just a good natured, happy smile. 

 

You looked much more at ease. Much less like you were about to cry. He couldn't believe he actually managed to get you to relax a bit.

 

He almost dropped the snack you passed to him. He gained some stat, he was sure of it. Probably Charm, but this very easily could be a Creativity thing. He also gained a warm feeling in his chest.

 

He was no Vicky, but he made a pretty good Brian.

 

“So, what you'll need..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thank you all for the lovely comments last chapter! I'm so relieved knowing people are actually interested in this!
> 
> If you have any critiques or questions feel free to ask! And I'm also currently working on an Oz ask/rp sideblog if anyone is interested.


	3. Soul On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your head is in the clouds and the ground gets jealous.

You stared up at the sky, headphones on as you walked back to your new home from your new school. It was dusk, perhaps a little later, and there were stars just beginning to come out as the sun dipped low behind you.

 

Brian had introduced you to his friends, since you had a class with each of them. You knew he was helping you by trying to get you more relaxed and feeling welcome, but, well. You were still terrified of them all. And having a class with each of them only amplified some of your fears, despite their kindness.

 

You had Gym with Amira. She had gotten so into the dodgeball game that she chucked a flaming ball at one of the werewolf jocks and it gave him 2nd degree burns on his arm. Though you did admit you had a little bit of fun playing with her. You accidentally caught a ball which meant Damien was out.

 

And then Damien threatened to murder you, to gut you like a pig and choke you with your entrails. You sat out the rest of the game.

 

You had Drama with Oz. You snagged a few prop bits and pieces while everyone was busy getting into costume. You had to admit, Oz looked cute with their musketeer outfit. You watched their performance while Ms. Tulpa tried figuring out where to put you. She ended up giving you Miranda Vanderbilt’s spot for a bit to test your abilities. However, you claimed your stage fright was so terrible you couldn't go and perform, so she basically assigned you to be a stagehand. _That_ you could do.

 

At least Miranda wouldn't be eyeing you and whispering to her serfs now.

 

Your day ended with a class with Vicky Schmidt. Vicky had a presentation in your literature class, which you thought would be good to take notes during to help you get an idea of what you would need to catch up on. Especially if there were tests coming up. Your stationary pens made good work of your notes in cohesive, if a little messy, organization. You even doodled a little bit in the margins where it would help.

 

Everything was going wonderfully.

 

And then you didn't keep your mouth shut.

 

Another student, something something Lioncourt, had his presentation afterwards. And you took notes! You followed along to the best of your abilities and even outlined scenes in the book he was covering to help you study. But then, at the end, you noticed something hadn't added up. You tapped your pen, trying to figure out connections and missed connections and symbolism before you came to a conclusion, meaning…

 

“You, question?”

 

“What about the symbolic nature of the typewriter and the unsent letters to Calthar’s brother, Asmodious?”

 

The vampire blinked at you. Vicky turned in her seat to look at your notes.

 

“...that? That's...That's just it. It's unsent letters and a typewriter. There's no real connection with them. It's just what Calthar used to write love letters and hide them away. I suppose you could make the connection that they were the tool he used to present his love, only to shamefully hide them away…”

 

That made _you_ blink. “They're supposed to be love letters?”

 

“Ugh. But of course! That's the reason the letters were never sent! How shameful would it be to the family if one member declared their love to his own flesh and rot?”

 

“I thought they were cries for help.”

 

Vicky turned your notebook around so she could look through what you had. Liam seemed stunned into a confused silence.

 

“Well, I mean...the character has shown multiple symptoms of mental illness, most likely insomnia, depression, suicidal thoughts and possibly schizophrenia. The unsent letters to me seems like a very common thing mentally ill people do. Where they keep building up courage to ask for help and to confess they aren't well but when they try they usually are afraid that they'd be-"

 

“-a _burden!_ ” Vicky gasped, catching onto your trail. “Like how he lamented so often! He was so worried that his feelings and emotions would be ‘heavy’ and ‘painful’, not because he feared rejection but he was afraid that Asmodious would find him weak!! It's a comment on how often people bottle things up!”

 

“Which is why the desk drawers were overflowing with unsent letters to the point that they spilled on the floor. In his suicide, the moments before had been when the emotional cork on his bottle popped.”

 

You grinned at Vicky, glad you could have figured this bit out. When you looked up towards the presenter, even your hood couldn't protect you from that golden, hate-filled glare.

 

Sighing, you shook your head and brought yourself back to the present. Another failed phone call to your parents had you just staring idly down at your phone. Your throat felt tight and your hands trembled as you turned your music back to full blast.

 

You continued down the sidewalk, another block and a half to go before you would arrive at your apartment complex. Where you could lie down and cry in peace without fear of others judging you. You could hold out. You wouldn't cry out in public, god dammit.

 

You inhaled deeply to calm yourself, your breath rattling in your chest. You could faintly hear someone calling out, most likely to a friend.

 

You sure missed yours.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don't think they can hear me.”

 

Amira frowned and called your name again. Vicky clutched your notebook to her chest, idly chatting with Oz as their group followed you. Brian could see you scratching at your arms from here.

 

“I don't think yelling will do. I can see headphones. They're also messing with their phone.”

 

Vicky pouted up at Amira. “They're gonna need their notes for Tulpa’s test Monday!” She went quiet for a moment as they watched you trek home. “Cute butt.”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“No doubt.”

 

“Hey, Oz, think you can get up there and stop them so we can catch up?”

 

Oz looked up at Brian. “You want me to shadow walk? Sure, I can try.”

 

The group watched as Oz found a big enough shadow caused by a building and walked into it, melting almost instantly. They then resumed their light run to try and catch up with you. They were going to return the notebook to you, you were going to be happy and cheer up a bit, and hopefully be friends with them all.

 

However, Brian’s plans were quickly dropped just like his unmoving heart.

 

As soon as Oz stepped out of a nearby shadow and grabbed your arm, you erupted into blood-curdling screams and ripped away from Oz’s grip. The sudden lack of stability made you stumble stumble and fall backwards awkwardly, landing hard.

 

Oz was shaken up, not quite sure what to so as evidenced by how their hands kept moving but not doing anything. At least your headphones had been knocked loose. They made a move to attempt helping you up, but didn't know if you would appreciate it seeing they were the one to spook you so bad.

 

“O-Oh man, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed to stop you real quick! Though I should have eased out slower and not grabbed you I just needed your attention and-- oh no, a-are you crying??”

 

Brian swore and picked up the pace. Oz was beginning to lose their composure and was probably on the verge of tears as well. He saw you yank the drawstrings of your hood tight, effectively hiding your face entirely. You were probably humiliated.

 

“Bri, you and Vic take care of Oz. They're melting. I've got the new kid.”

Brian nodded and, as soon as they got there, the two of them led Oz somewhere more secluded. Vicky was squeezing their hand and let Oz know this wasn't their fault, it was an accident. You just jumped easy, it had been a rough day, but you would forgive them. Brian kept the poor shadow stable as they went down an alley.

 

Amira crouched beside you. Your shoulders were shaking, and the ifrit could hear muffled hiccups and sobs despite your hood being cinched around your face.

 

You were probably mortified. Luckily for you, Amira had some experience with Oz’s anxiety attacks.

 

“Hey. It's Amira. I'm gonna to sit down next to you, issat cool?”

 

You hesitantly nodded, pulling your knees up toward your chest. She noticed you flinch and gave you a quick once over.

 

“Your palm is pretty scraped up. Do you mind if I check it to make sure it isn't bleeding?”

 

You slowly nodded and felt her gingerly taking your hand before brushing it off, pulling out bits of gravel, and even lightly rubbing it to hopefully soothe your pain.

 

After looking you over and concluding you weren't bleeding, she traced a hand up your arm, to your shoulder, and then on to your back. She then began lightly rubbing there.

 

“Is this okay?” She paused, waiting on you to nod. She then went back to rubbing.

 

“Today was pretty rough, huh? You've no doubt had a long day…”

 

You whimpered a bit and clawed at your head through your hoodie. It was hard to breathe, but god, you were so _humiliated._

 

“Hey, it's okay! I don't blame you for being upset. You just moved here, just changed schools, and it seems like your first day didn't go so well, huh?”

 

“..It was a monumental train wreck…”

 

“Yeah...Sometimes that happens. But, the school day is over with! And you don't have to return all weekend!”

 

“This was all a b-big mistake, I want to go back home…”

 

Amira nodded. “You probably miss everyone a lot, huh? Maybe, when we get you back to where you're living at, you could call who all you miss!”

 

You sniffed. God, you were all gross and snotty. “They haven't picked up all day…”

 

The firey haired woman frowned, easing you into a side hug. You seemed to have calmed down a bit, and you rested your head on her shoulder weakly. It made her heart sting how it seemed you had given up hope.

 

“Man, that's rough...plus with what all you've dealt with today, it's no wonder why you're crying...Hell, I'd be bawling my eyes out in your shoes. But hey, its okay. Just because you're all teary and stuff doesn't mean you're not strong.”

 

“I'm crying on the sidewalk, Amira.”

 

“True, but you made it through the day at school! You didn't quit or skip classes! It was rough, but you stuck it out, made some friends, and now you can go home and just chill for two days!”

 

Amira grinned a bit when you lifted your head. You were finally calming down.

 

“You all...think of me as your f-friend…?”

 

“Of course!” she admonished, patting your head before standing. “You were real nice to us, you hung out with us, and hell, you even helped us in our classes! To not think of you as our new friend would be crazy!”

 

You took her extended hand and let her pull you up. However, once you stood, you hissed as a jolt of pain hit you. “I-I think I rolled my ankle…”

 

Amira winced and looked at how you held your weight off of it. “Ah, shit. I think the only thing you can do for that is just stay off it for a few days.” She pondered for a moment. “Well...lets start now!”

 

And suddenly, your legs were swept out from under you as the djinn scooped you into her arms and began walking with you. You struggled a bit, flustered at being carried.

 

“Alright, what’s your address? I can carry you the rest of the way.”

 

You stuttered out your apartment number on Cypress Street as she began trekking on. She laughed a bit.

 

“What? No way, that's like, a block away from the house the four of us are staying in! We can totally walk with you to and from school.”

 

A tiny smile etched its way on your face, not that she could see with you still in hoodie town. “I...I'd like that. Walking with my friends, that is.”

 

Amira grinned. She decided not to mention how her heart seemed to jump a bit at you sounding better. She also pointedly ignored the extra heat adding to her cheeks as she made sure you got to your apartment okay.

 

She did appreciate the stats gained, though. With an extra 2 charm and 1 bold, she jogged off to go meet back up with Vicky, Brian and a much better Oz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for all the kind words! They really make my day! 
> 
> Also, I made an ask/RP blog for Oz on Tumblr! Check out @ask-shadowfiend-oz if you'd like!
> 
> Again, thank you for all your comments, the fact that so many of you seem to enjoy this makes my little black heart happy.


	4. Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a person of many talents, it appears. And the color squad is just scratching the surface.

“You aren't pizza.”

 

You stared dumbly at the Frankenstein’s monster and fearling in front of you,  blinking slowly.

 

“Nope!! We're better than pizza!”

 

“I-I don't know, Vicky. I've had some pretty good pizza.” Oz teased lightly.

 

The two were standing outside of your apartment, joking lightly but obviously wanting in.

 

Part of you wanted to close the door. You were glad you had thrown on your jacket out of habit and pulled the hood down.

 

“Um. Can I help you? Or...do you need something?”

 

“We wanted to talk!! About yesterday!”

 

...Yesterday?

 

“Yesterday?” you echoed, confused.

 

“I-If it's not too much trouble. I mean, we don't want to impose or anything…”

 

You could hear your Switch crying for attention, but instead shuffled to the side and let them in.

 

“Um, excuse the clutter, I'm still unpacking and it's a small apartment…”

 

Oz looked around, noting you weren't exaggerating. The apartment was tiny, even for a studio apartment. To the right, they saw your kitchen, with something cooling on the island counter. To the left was a small living area, with a sectional couch facing towards a small wall mount, which would probably hold a tv. Dead ahead they could see a closed door (most likely your bathroom) and the corner of your bed behind a wall. It was cramped, but with the plants you'd placed around and the accented furniture, it felt more cozy and homey.

 

Vicky thanked you when you offered them a seat at the island, claiming that, since you'd been putting together the blasted furniture in the living room, you didn't trust there not to be any screws or sharp bits lying around.

 

The two monsters each sat on a stool, while you chose to lean on the opposing counter.

 

And all three of you stood in awkward silence for two whole minutes. Thankfully, Vicky broke it before Oz could break down.

 

“So, um, about yesterday…”

 

You tilted your head in confusion, nervously sipping a mug of tea. “D-Did I do something wrong? Was that thing I said during the presentation bad?”

 

“What? No! No, no you didn't do anything wrong!”

 

“But then-"

 

“I-I wanted to apologize.” Oz stuttered, looking down at the counter.

 

“...For what?”

 

Oz lifted their head and stared up at your hidden face in obvious confusion. “F...For scaring you so badly? I shouldn't have snuck up on you and I shouldn't have grabbed you and maybe if I'd just gotten your attention a different way-”

 

“Oh!! Oh, that! Nonono, it’s fine! That was like, an accident. It's fine, no worries!”

 

“B-But you hurt your ankle when I scared you!! And y-you started crying!”

 

Huffing, you set you mug of tea beside you and hopped up so you were sitting on the counter. “Well, yeah, but did you mean to make all that stuff happen or were you just trying to get my attention?”

 

“A-attention…”

 

“Then I see no problem. It was an accident, and I've been a bit… emotionally volatile as of late, if you will.” You picked your mug up and took another sip. “Like, I do appreciate the apology, but I already forgave you because you didn't intentionally mean to scare me and what happened was just a bunch of bad luck. You aren't at fault, and I never thought you were.”

 

Oz stared up at you in slight wonder. They were so certain you'd be angry at them, that you would blame them for your limp and for the cuts on your hands. They worked themself up into a tizzy over it that night, stressed out beyond belief about what happened and so sure you would never want to be friends with the fearling.

 

Were you always this...kind? So understanding?

 

Vicky grinned and nudged the stunned monster next to her. “See? Told ya the new kid wouldn't be mad.”

 

Oz chuckled slightly, looking down. “O-Okay, okay, you were right.”

 

The fearling looked up just in time to see you smile, and their heart fluttered a bit.

 

“How about we like, seal the deal that this is okay and we're all...friends,” you felt a little giddy saying that, despite still being fearful of the monsters. “Would you like some tart? Its plum.”

 

“Oooh!! Is that what that smell is? I'd love a slice!! Brian told us you were good at cooking!”

 

Oz could just _barely_ see it, but saw a handsome bit of pink bloom on your cheeks.

 

“W-Well, gosh, I suppose. I always had to cook for myself, so I learned as best I could…”

 

The fearling and the Frankenstein’s monster both thanked you as you set a plate in front of each of them, a delicious slice of the warm, rustic desert practically making the duo drool. The two rather enjoyed your baking, and silently agreed to come by more often to get another taste.

 

Vicky talked excitedly with you about upcoming projects and events, and Oz was interjecting here and there to clarify some misunderstandings. Soon, however, the two headed home, but not without a few slices of tart packed up to go.

 

* * *

 

 

That Monday, you met with the Coven in the library before anyone had come.

 

“So like. When we said to, y’know, keep your head down and not draw attention to yourself? That kinda meant not becoming bffs with the thirstiest squad of monsters this side of the Monstisippi. The only one who beats them out is the Interdimensional Prince.”

 

You chewed on your lip nervously. “W-Well, it wasn't exactly a choice. They kind of just...took me under their wing?”

 

“Riiight.” Faith mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose which skewed her glasses. She glanced towards Hope. “So. Any ideas to help the new kid?”

 

“Other than lying claiming you're a monster if anyone asks?” The short one shook her head. “I really have nothing.”

 

“we could turn them _into_ a monster?” Joy suggested.

 

“Yeah, but we'd have to do that daily. And it would take a long casting time. Plus, we really should save our magic for the Big Bad.”

 

“True…”

 

“I'm okay with lying, so long as it keeps me from being killed or eaten…” you offered, sitting on one of the library tables.

 

Joy’s emerald eyes narrowed, scrutinizing you. “You're fine with lying to your friends every single day and pretending to be something you're not?”

 

“I lie to myself everyday that I'm a well functioning person, I can't see how it would be different.”

 

Faith winced.

 

Hope drummed her fingers on the table, seemingly thinking something over. “We'll need to figure out a species for you.”

 

“...shouldn't it be race?”

 

“Ehh, yes an no?? See, if you were to take like, Green and Blue-"

 

“Who??”

 

“Vicky and Brian,” Faith corrected. “We call Brian, Oz, Amira and Vicky all the Color Squad since they all stick to one main individual aesthetic and-"

 

You flinched and looked up at the ceiling as the shrill alarm of the class bell rang. “I-If it's alright with you all, can we continue this another time? I need to get to class.”

 

The Coven waved you off, but not after making you promise to be more careful. They also said to be careful of “Aaravi", but didn't clarify other than “she's fighty.”

 

Your classes went well. You copied a lot of notes from your monstrous friends. You followed along in class. And there was only one major fight that broke out which sent you into a minor panic attack.

 

During your free period before lunch, you were tracking down your locker. Your bag was beginning to get quite heavy, and you'd rather stash it, just grab your lunch and return for you bag after instead of lugging it around with you. When you finally found it, locker number 613, you spotted something on the ground nearby while searching for the code slip.

 

Looking closer, you found it to be a cellphone, and a rather high brand one at that, with an expensive case. Checking the halls provided no other students who could've dropped it. Mulling your choices and thinking about what _you_ would want someone to do, you finally decided on tossing your bag in your locker, snatching your lunch and picking up the device.

 

Someone would definitely miss this.

 

The phone was locked with a fingerprint reader, and pulling the case off yielded no I.D. or clues of any kind as to who the owner was. You frowned and worried your lip before tucking it in your pocket. Perhaps you'd find the owner soon…

 

You wandered the halls for a bit, hoping to map out the school to prevent getting lost in the future, as well as occasionally stopping and asking any students you passed if they lost a phone. A few said yes, but didn't describe its appearance, so you left the potential scammers be. It wasn't long before you stumbled across a familiar face.

 

“New kid!! Hi!”

 

“Ah, Vicky, good to see you!”

 

The monster beamed in joy. “How are you? Settling in better than Friday?”

 

“A bit. Hey, do you know who's phone this is? I found it and I'm trying to return it…”

 

Vicky cocked her head as you brought out the phone in question, before gasping. The blue in her face paled a bit.

 

“T-that's Vera’s phone! I'd recognize that Bunyip-skin case anywhere... She must be in a fit right now looking for it!” The lass grabbed you by the arms (making you flinch) and shook you a bit. “We _have_ to get this back to her. Like, now.”

 

You nodded and thus were dragged around by your blue-skinned buddy while she rattled off a bit about the gorgon you were looking for.

 

And to be entirely honest, you felt a lot of fear regarding her.

 

Apparently she was mean, snarky and cold blooded, who would do whatever she wanted to help line her pockets. According to Vicky, she was also smart, gorgeous, tenacious, witty, had an amazing sense of business…

 

You had a feeling Vicky had a bit of a crush on the woman.

 

When the two of you finally found her, she was in the outside bathrooms, ranting and hissing to someone inside. Vicky had alerted you, stating she knew that smoky voice anywhere. Which had you freezing outside.

 

Vicky stopped just shy of going in, turning to you to see what was up. And what was up was that you were petrified of meeting Vera.

 

What if she exposed you as a human?

 

What if she killed you for having her phone?

 

...what if she _ate_ you???

 

You shuddered, scratching at your arm. You needed to think of a way out of this, but you needed to get the woman her phone back.

 

Vicky’s quiet assurances that you would be fine and that you could meet new friends and how you were doing “just fine, but she understood if you couldn't go in there" were...nice. At least you knew she had your back. She really _was_ a sweetheart.

 

...Which gave you an idea on how to get out of this, and help the Franken monster at the same time.

 

Vicky’s face bloomed a bit purple when you took her hand, pressing the phone into it.

 

“You found it in the hallways,” you whispered in her ear after pulling her closer. “It was by the lockers, and has been buzzing non-stop, so it might be on vibrate or silent. You have been looking everywhere to return it to her. If she asks if you want any form of a reward, say the best one would be her adding her number into yours.”

 

Vicky was blushing furiously when you pulled back, but the wheels in her mind were turning, processing all that you had said. She hadn't taken the time to really notice, but you had...a really appealing voice. While being a bit tremulous, it was low, and had very lovely husky notes to it.

 

Vicky wondered if it was because you kept quiet so often, or if that was just natural.

 

Swallowing thickly, she waited for a bit to cool down before nodding, turning on her heel to go in that bathroom.

 

You held her back briefly, waiting for a beat or two before letting her go when the gorgon lamented about the loss of her passwords and bank numbers.

 

And just as Vicky entered that bathroom, you turned and left, not wanting to run into anyone you wouldn't be able to hide behind your friends to avoid.

 

Later, at lunch, you were sitting with Brian, Oz and Amira at their table (and ignoring the bloody mess on Brian’s tray) when Vicky slammed her platter next to you and launched herself into the seat. You only jumped about 5 feet.

 

“How did you do that?” Blue (??) demanded.

 

You looked down at the toffee bars you made. “Do what? I mean, if you want the recipe-"

 

“Not that!! Though, those look amazing. Can I have one?”

 

You nodded and passed one to Vicky. I mean, you _had_ brought so many because they were for your friends. Oz had already devoured two.

 

“No, I meant the thing with Vera! How did you _do_ that?!”

 

“What the hell are you going on about, Blue?” asked a VERY confused Amira.

 

Huh. So the color thing was true.

 

“The new kid just scored me Vera’s _number_ , guys!”

 

“Really?!” Oz leaned towards you both. “No way!”

 

“Way!!” Vicky squealed. “Even Polly commented on how smooth I was!”

 

Brian let out a soft, breathless “Damn" at that.

 

Your face felt like it was on fire as Vicky described to the group what happened, what you had said, everything. You were going to chew a hole through your lip at this rate. The rest of the group was thrilled or mesmerised.

 

“Dude, you _have_ to help me with Scott or Miranda.”

 

“A-And me with Damien or Polly. _Please_.”

 

“...I would owe you big if you helped me with _Liam._ ”

 

You swallowed nervously as your friends began begging you for help. “I mean...I can't promise anything but I can certainly _try_. I always could flirt pretty well…”

 

“You're SO cool!” Amira declared, pounding on the table in excitement. No one really paid her any mind. “You're like, a _much_ cooler version of the international prince.”

 

“Who _is_ that?”

 

The group groaned before leaning in to spill about this apparent trainwreck of a creeper.

 

As the group gossiped, you silently wondered if maybe you were getting in over your head, being the wingman of all these dorks. However, after taking in how much they were trying to help you, to look after you, to befriend you, to make you laugh and smile...it made you smile to yourself. It would probably be a bit chaotic being their friends but...despite the reservations you still felt, you didn't really mind. If anything, it was the least you could do for these guys.

 

You jolted a bit when your phone’s ringtone went off, but quickly yanked it out of your pocket. Brian leaned over to see who was calling you when you froze up.

 

Your parents' names lit up the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry this took so long to get out, I was behind on another fic and then got really, really sick after spending the weekend at Pride. Please, make sure you stay EXTREMELY hydrated. I thought I was drinking enough water but it turns out I was sorely mistaken.
> 
> As always, I appreciate any questions or comments you may have, and if you notice any spelling errors or mistakes please let me know!!
> 
> If you are interested, I have an rp/ask blog for Oz (though Ive mostly been reblogging junk on it since being sick kicked my ass) and that is @ask-shadowfiend-oz on tumblr.


	5. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your eye on the disc.

Brian looked up at your...hood? to see you had a contemplative frown. “...You okay, buddy? You're looking a bit…”

 

“I-I’m fine. Would you mind if I step outside to…?”

 

“N-No no! You're fine, go ahead!”

 

The group watched quietly as you nodded before getting up and hurrying outside.

 

You ducked quickly around the side of the building where no one could see you and answered your phone.

 

“H-Hello??”

 

“What's with all the messages you've been sending us?”

 

Oh mother. Straight to the point as always.

 

“Did you read any of them? Did you listen to the voicemails?! I don't know if you know this, but _a monster high school wasn't the school we agreed upon._ ”

 

“Oh! Oh honey it can't be that bad.”

 

“SOMEONE THREATENED TO MURDER ME OVER A GAME OF DODGEBALL ON MY FIRST DAY!!” You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. “Mother, in case you forgot, I'm not exactly like the other students!!”

 

You stiffened when you heard a noise, something foreign and strange and almost hypnotic. Leaning around the corner, you watched curiously as an _actual portal_ formed before some...guy stepped out.

 

He looked like Tamaki Suoh’s weird alien sona. Or like, something from an 80s anime.

 

Man you hadn't thought about Ouran since like. Middle school.

 

You shook your head and went back around, trying to focus on the grating voice coming from your phone.

 

“Look, mom, this is a _really_ serious issue. I need you to talk to the principal about this or something-"

 

_“Greetings, my love~”_

 

You ignored the pretty guy talking to whoever and tried focusing on what your mother was saying.

 

“Well, I'm sorry I've not returned your calls until now, I've been busy-"

 

“Doing WHAT?!”

 

_“My, your temper is quite adorable.”_

 

“I had work--"

 

“Yeah, sure, and working kept you from the phone for three days?!”

 

_“I'm quite sure you face is even more so, however…~”_

 

You pressed one hand to your other ear, trying to block out the stranger's words.

 

“Well I was _wondering if you were free_ and I just haven't had time and your father _how about a walk among the stars and-"_

 

“Okay, hang on mother.” You frowned and sternly eyed the flirt. “Dude, I'm on the phone. Not only that, but hearing you and this person at the same time is cancelling you both out, so it's really frustrating and I'd appreciate it if you like. Kept quiet? I'll get to you in a second, this is important.”

 

The blue skinned man stared, giving you a weird look before nodding.

 

You nodded back, glad he accepted your terms before returning to the task at hand.

 

“Mother, this place can kill me. I need to be put elsewhere. Like, I don't know, the school we agreed on? What the fuck was wrong with Whilth Academy or Calamone High?!”

 

“Look, it'll be fine! You made it this far!”

 

“TWO DAYS IS NOT FAR!!” You yelled, tears threatening to spill over but you would be _dead_ before you fucking cried right now. “I'M TRYING MY HARDEST AND THIS PLACE IS A DEATH TRAP! I FEEL LIKE YOU ARE PURPOSEFULLY TRYING TO GET ME MURDERED!”

 

The pretty man slowly eased himself so that he was sitting against the wall, messing with the rose he was holding.

 

“Sweetie, that's not the case at all! Now, just calm down-”

 

“ _Calm down?!_ It feels like you're mad that I didn't want to be a law major so you purposefully sent me someplace to die or reconsider!!”

 

You heard an indignant noise from the other end of the line.

 

“Oh, don't give me that! You were fucking pissed-"

 

“I don't appreciate that tone! Listen, I'll call you back, when you're done attacking me like I’m some abusive parent! You're lucky to be going to school if I'm paying for it. I'm going into a meeting and we can talk about it later-"

 

Teeth bared, you sneered at the phone in your hand. “Oh, a real meeting with your boss or one with Uncle Luke and some plan B? Hope Dad doesn't have to wait three days to get ahold of you.”

 

The click and tone from the cellphone was bittersweet. You probably shouldn't have brought up events from two years ago if they worked it out, but _man_ you were riled up and her attempts at gaslighting fucked with your head.

 

Speaking of that, your hands began to shake a bit as they massaging your temples, hoping to ease the pain. You felt something weird, like you suddenly lost something, but you didn't know what.

 

“That was...That was like the verbal equivalent of choke slamming someone.”

 

You looked over your shoulder to see the strange blue guy staring at you.

 

“Oh...Sorry you had to see that. I really didn't handle that well…” You frowned down at the ground for a moment before glancing back up at the man. “Was...was there something I can help you with?”

 

The guy immediately shot up, dusting his clothes off. “Ah yes! My darling, I was struck recently with such a mass catastrophe in my home kingdom!”

 

“Darling…?”

 

“You see, there was this big harp and-"

 

You heard the door slam open.

 

“See!? Portal! I told you I heard him!”

 

Peering around the corner, you spotted Vicky and the rest of the squad filing outside. Oz put their hands on their hips and glared at the portal. “I hope we aren't too late-"

 

“...Well, if we are, we'd just go in after them.”

 

“True!!”

 

“Guys?” you called before being tugged back around the corner. The blue guy shushed you before tearing another hole in the fabric of spacetime.

 

“Quickly! We musn’t wait, my kingdom needs help!”

 

“There you are! You musty bitch, leave the new kid alone!!”

 

Though the guy was trying to tug you through the portal, you planted your feet and didn't budge. “Hey guys. I think this dude is trying to kidnap me.”

 

Vicky immediately charged over, yanking you away from the man. “That's the Interdimensional Prince!”

 

“Oh!!” You blinked. Yeah, that made sense now. “...He's a lot less creepy than you made him out to be.”

 

“Why, I'm flattered-!”

 

“Annoying, thirsty, desperate and rude but like, creepy? Nah.”

 

The prince grumbled a bit, looking away. You paid him no mind. “Does he harass you guys?”

 

“H-He kind of...harasses everyone. He wants, um, a spouse, so he tries to trick people into marrying him. It's especially creepy seeing as, well…”

 

“He only ever goes after high school students!” Amira finished, looking towards Oz and grimacing. “Dude almost got Polly last week by promising her Super Cocaine. Luckily Brian was there to stop him.”

 

Annoyed, you glanced over to the dimension-hopper. “You know there's like. Actual people not in school who would drop everything to marry a prince, right- whatever, that's not important. Literally no one wants to marry someone who annoys and tricks them. Shit, no one wants to _date_ someone like that. Like, it would end super badly. It's borderline abusive behavior.”

 

“But I just-"

 

“Nope. Listen. A lack of social etiquette is no excuse for creeping people out. You gotta learn to act like, I dunno, a normal functioning person and understand boundaries.” Sighing, you shrugged your shoulders. “Look man, no one likes being told they suck at something, but you gotta like, take it in and learn how to better yourself. People are more willing to date or marry someone they find pleasant to be around and feel they can trust. So like...work on that.”

 

The group of monster stared at you before Vicky spoke up. “Hey, look, that's not going to work-"

 

“I see.”

 

The prince frowned, letting you go as he straightened up.

 

“...wha-"

 

“You are right, new kid. I do need to...well, learn boundaries. I guess I never really thought about how others felt regarding how I acted or treated them…”

 

“You should like, get that checked. Not meaning that as a bad thing but, having professional help could identify why you think that way or help you overcome that.”

 

Nodding, the prince stood there awkwardly, as if thinking everything over. You kinda...felt bad for the guy. Everyone seemed to despise him, but other than being annoying…

 

“Look, how about this. If you can prove you can get your shit together, I'll take you out on a date and teach you how to like, navigate that stuff.”

 

The guy- ugh, you needed a name to call him for now that wasn't a mile long. Portals? Yeah, fuck it, that'd do- Portals’s head snapped up and he stared at you in shock. Hell, so did the other four.

 

“You...you'll take me on a date?”

 

“UM-"

 

“Kinda,” you shrugged, “I'd just be showing you the ropes of dating and being an actual catch instead of having to catch and lie to people. By the way, uh, my deal becomes null and void if you like, kidnap anyone or try this shit again. In fact, if you do it to any of my friends, I'll show you the physical form of a choke slam.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“Good.” Nodding your head in dismissal, you turned and headed into school. The bell just rang, and you didn't want to miss class. You did, however, miss Brian, Vicky and Amira’s looks of pure shock and discomfort. Oz looked like they were about to faint.

 

Something in you felt lighter. Better. More full.

 

Making your way past the lunch hall, you frowned when you realized you hardly got to eat your lunch. Peeking into the cafeteria revealed that, yes, it was now gone- tossed in the bin, probably. Sighing, you continued your way to gym. This was gonna suck.

 

* * *

 

“I still can't believe you made a deal with the Prince to go on a DATE with him.”

 

Huffing, you slowly skated alongside your friends as you all headed back to school. For lunch, you all had went to a nearby fast food place. You had to admit, Mothman made a fucking GREAT slice of ‘za. You didn't stop thanking Oz for buying your food.

 

“ _I_ can't believe that happened two days ago and we're still talking about it.”

 

“Of course we are! This is crazy! The Interdimensional Prince is a dick!”

 

You eyed Amira. “Well, maybe this will entice him to being less of a dick. Besides, has he been harassing students into being his spouse?”

 

“Well...no…”

 

“Then it's fine.” You shrugged as you pushed yourself forward. Man, these clip on wheels were the best purchase you ever had. “He's holding up his end, I'll hold up my end. Besides, he's not really my type. I don't like my men looking like an 80s shoujo space anime. Or like, a character from a Daft Punk music video.”

 

Brian snorted. “...So what is your type then?”

 

You didn't catch them as they all eyed you with a little more interest than necessary. Your hood fluttered, but thanks to some bobby pins and a little creativity, you managed to keep it locked down.

 

You still didn't want to reveal being human to these guys, as much fun as they were to have around. They could tear you limb from limb.

 

You cupped your chin, spinning yourself so you were skating backwards as you thought.

 

“...Yes. Except him. Not until he like. Changes some stuff.”

 

“Fair.” Vicky nodded.

 

You kept thinking as you skated. The fact that you hadn't been able to get ahold of your parents again was really stressing you out.

 

On the opposite side of the thought bubble, you were stressing your friends out. They couldn't _quite_ put a pin in it, but something about you was odd. Oz swore up and down that they saw you **gain stats** , but when they asked you, you just seemed confused.

 

“So. How's it going with Vera~?”

 

Vicky jumped when she noticed you'd sidled up next to her. She could see your smug grin despite not seeing much else of your face.

 

You all talked and laughed as you continued into school. When you all split up, you followed Amira to gym. She asked if you had any ideas on how to woo Miranda, and you decided you could help out.

 

When you both walked into gym, the two of you froze upon noticing an _obstacle course_ had been set up.

 

And a _lot_ of it looked dangerous for humans.

 

Swinging axes, crocodile pit, this course had the whole 9 yards. Swearing quietly, you looked around to see if you could cheap your way out of gym. Even Amira didn't look like she was up for the challenge.

 

“So...what do we do?”

 

The djinn thought to herself as you eyed the other students. _Very few_ looked eager to run the course. The only ones that seemed fine were the group of athletes all playing frisbee with each other, throwing the disc and catching it in their mouths as they waited on Coach to set up.

 

“Maybe we could, I dunno, fake an illness?”

 

“Mmh, I don't know if that would work. It seems too...convenient.”

 

Amira nodded. “Yeah, you got a point. What if we let the gators run loose?”

 

“I mean, if you want to be the one to get near enough to them to free em, more power to you.”

 

The two of you went back and forth a bit. Your plans all sucked. Amira’s sucked. This situation was all a bunch of-

 

“Heads down!!”

 

Heads down? Shouldn't it be up?? You looked up just in time to see a blur of red zooming straight at you before it crashed right into your eye. The _thunk_ it made was so loud from the impact that you heard people hissing in pain just from the sound and cringing. Whining, you collapsed to your knees and clutched at the spot.

 

“K-Kid!”

 

“FUCK! FUCK, SHIT, MOTHERFUCK!! GODDAMNIT!”

 

The plodding of sneakers allerted you that you had a visitor. “H-Hey, you alright? I did say ‘Heads Down’, so I was hoping you would keep it down!”

 

You curled tighter as Amira patted your back. “I-I think they'll be okay Scott. Probably will just have a black eye.”

 

“Or a busted cornea…” you grumbled. “Fuck me, was that thing thrown by a bear?”

 

“Haha! No silly, a wolf! Of the were variety!”

 

Oh.

 

“Oh.”

 

You heard more shoes squeaking on the wooden floors as Coach approached your hunkered down form.

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“He? I thought she was a she?”

 

“I've just been calling them...them.”

 

Fucking dicktits is this the important thing right now? ...well…

 

“Eugh, I'm Cassgender. I don't really care what you think or call me as in terms of pronouns so long as it gets me to a bathroom or a nurse…”

 

“Ah! Well, you are dismissed!” Coach rumbled. “That looked and sounded like quite a hit!”

 

“Yeah it fucking hurts like a bitch and a half, haha. Just...give me a minute, the floor’s cold.”

 

Amira managed to convince Coach that you needed help finding the bathrooms (true) and that it could have burst your eyeball (plausible) so you would both be unable to run the course in case it was serious and took a while. You convinced the fiery woman to just let you go to the bathrooms and check the damage on your own, deciding cleaning it up and putting a cold, wet paper towel on it would be fine.

 

When Oz was with you in class, they wouldn't stand for you just having a wet paper towel. Digging through the props provided the shadowling with a medical kit, which they used the gauze and tape used for fake injuries to help your real one. Sort of. You took over the actual process, but they told you how to do everything.

 

Vicky helped you take notes in class, and at one point even dragged you off to get an ice pack. She made you laugh by telling you about the time that someone knocked her head off during dodgeball and how her body stumbled around to find it. It took your mind off the pain.

 

When school let out, you began filing out of the building to meet up up with your friends when you were stopped by a werewolf. Specifically, Scott.

 

“Hey! I wanted to apologize for hitting you in the face with a frisbee. I was counting on the rest of the pack to catch, but they all missed!”

 

“Its uh. Its okay…” you mumbled. It seems as if your shyness had returned when faced with such a big guy. “You didn't mean to, I forgive you.”

 

“Thanks! I was just real worried, I threw it below max power, which is why you still have an eye, I think!”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Haha, yeah!”

 

The two of you continued to chat, until the rest of the squad showed up. You flung an arm around Amira. “I mean, I would've been lost without Amira here. She always knows what to do when I get hurt. She’s real good at helping her friends.”

 

Scott perked up at that. “That's great!! It's always good to have someone you trust and rely on!”

 

You nodded before gently pushing Amira towards her crush. “Maybe you should get to know her too! Become her best friend and all, seeing as she's so helpful!”

 

You felt...something.

 

“Okay! Bro, have you tried cheerleading?”

 

You gently tugged Vicky, Oz and Brian away, wanting to give Amira some time to chat up Scott. But when you turned to look back as you were following your friends, you saw Amira laughing and Scott waving goodbye to you.

 

You grinned, not catching the slight blush on your friends’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. Its early af in the morning and i just finished writing. This was actually way longer than i thought it would be.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Thank you all for the encoragement and kind words and all the love and suport you give me. ♡♡


	6. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with danger can lead to a crashing realization.

“Uh. Sorry, could you repeat that?”

 

“A doppelgänger!”

 

“W...what??”

 

Faith sighed a bit as she slid her laptop over to you, running a hand through her hair. “So like, under normal circumstance, I don't think it would've been even remotely possible for you to end up going to school here”

 

You nodded, following along as you stuffed another fry in your mouth. Hope stretched her legs out on your sectional while Joy was busy looking through a few books.

 

“But see, this student here, Drew Gangl? They originally were going to be transferred here. However, looking through their school records at Calloway and their social media, Joy found out that they got transferred last minute, and you were swapped in their place. They went to a human school.”

 

“Hope did some digging, and while they're a bit disgruntled, they figured it was best to keep quiet and just go. They need the practice of blending in, and they still get credits for their literature and advanced biology classes.”

 

Hope turned and looked to you. “So. Do you understand what we're getting at?”

 

“Vaguely. I'm still kinda hooked on the part that there's a doppel at a human school.”

 

“We got you a race and species to work with. And, even better, its something that can easily explain away your human attributes. Though, we  _ will _ have to gradually make you look more and more monstrous.”

 

You paused with a fry in your mouth. “Why gradually?”

 

“Unless specifically, like, targeting a human, Dops will blend in with groups by kinda reflecting features of the ones they are around. Kind of like, trying to look like the most average of them.” Joy answered. “Once they've been in a human form for a long time, unless in dire need, they'll  _ slowly _ change back monstrous. It's like...acclimating.”

 

Hope smirked at you, noogying your unhooded head a bit. “We'll be making a monster outta you,” the witch hummed, pinching your cheek.

 

…

 

“Don't...do that again, please. Your nails hurt.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

\---

 

Munching on a bagel, you walked alongside Oz to Theatre. The anxious monster was quietly venting to you about their day, one of the phobias on their shoulder nuzzling up to your hand and playing with your fingers.

 

“I-I just don't know, I’m probably just overreacting…”

 

“Dude, you cried so hard last night over that text that you vomited. I don’t necessarily think you’re overreacting, I think you have an actual anxiety disorder and might want to check it out or talk to someone about it.”

 

Oz sighed. “I am, I j-just...I’m sorry, I’m probably annoying you.”

 

“Nope.  _ Your anxiety _ is just telling you that.”

 

“Ugh, I just...I hate it so much! I wish I could make it piss off…”

 

You turned to the fearling after finishing off your light lunch. “Well, while it can be a pain and definitely, y’know, has a lot of negativity attached to it, it’s similar to like...depression, I guess.”

 

The phobia tilted its ‘head’ while Oz opened the door to the auditorium for you. “How so?”

 

“Well, like, yes this is a mental illness but it’s also like...a part of you. You can sit there and tell it that it’s the worst, that it’s awful and horrible and useless because that’s...you telling yourself that. It’s like, breaking your arm and then yelling at it for breaking. Yes, it's causing you grief but like, you gotta nurture it, you have to seek help to fix it. Anxiety is a bitch but, it doesn’t warrant you being mean to yourself over something you can’t really control.”

 

Oz thought to themself quietly, heading to the seats to watch the stage. “You...really know your stuff.”

 

“Hah, thanks, I’ve been through it, and I’ve been in therapy enough that I wanna learn more.”

 

The two of you sat and chatted quietly, you giving the young monster ideas about how to pick a good psychiatrist or counselor, and them asking you about cost and payment plans and possible medications they might end up on.

 

The drama teacher called you over after a moment, arms crossed. The frown (?) on the skeleton was a tad unnerving.

“Pardon me, I really hate to ask this of someone still so new to the class, but I could really use you to be a stand in. Vera is missing this class to make up some detention, and we are trying to work on Oz and Miranda’s part.”

 

Oh no.

 

“You’d be replacing for Vera, and your acting doesn't have to be stellar, but we need you to help pace out the scene.”

 

Oh  _ no. _

 

“If at all possible, maybe do a little bit of a dance with the princess as well, as you are trying to, well, convince her to fall in love with you and swoon her before the musketeer interrupts you.”

 

Noooooo!!

 

“Sure, I can do that.”

 

NO!!

 

“Er, can I use Vera’s costume? To ah, help me adjust?” you asked nervously. The assassin had a hooded cloak, if you remembered correctly.

 

When Mx. Cranum agreed, you shuffled back to the changing rooms with the costume you were given.

 

\----

 

The lights were hot.

 

This was about your fifth run though the lines and you felt like you were about to have a heat stroke. You were getting cranky, Miranda was getting crankier, it was just getting bad.

 

You wiped your forehead again. God, Vera didn't even have many lines in this part, how did you keep fucking up! Ughhh.

 

...Miranda shoved you a bit, trying to get you to say your line. Fuck.

 

“A-After all I did to get you back, you reject me?”

 

You stumbled over the rest of your lines, fucking the delivery up again and upsetting Miranda more. Pinching the bridge of your nose, you tugged the hood down again as you were forced to start over again.

 

Man, why was this so hard for you? 

 

Grumbling, you shuffled to the edge of the stage, pulling out a bottle of juice from your abandoned hoodie and taking large pulls from it. As you mulled over your problem, the lights above the stage buzzed and creaked. The cool taste of pomegranate helped revitalize you, and you pondered how to fix your acting.

 

What if…

 

Glancing over at Miranda, who was sipping from a glass of water, you wondered if maybe acting like this was all just like, an extravagant flirting routine of yours would help.

 

You scanned the script again, taking in the acting and motions and picking up on any small nuances you could, before setting everything back down and taking you phone over to the teacher. They were using a bluetooth speaker to play classical music when the dancing was supposed to start, but you kept having to start over before you could even start swaying. Handing them your phone, you requested the song you had pulled up be played instead, seeing as the teacher hadn’t even decided on a song to play during this part for the play.

 

Striding back to your mark, you adjusted the hood of the cloak once more before nodding to Miranda, and the scene began.

 

The princess crossed her arms, glaring at the hooded figure, who only smirked. “I can’t believe you! You are  _ vile!  _ You tore me away from everyone and stole me away in the night! I  _ demand _ you return me home  _ this instant, _ you cur!!”

 

“Now, now, there’s no need to be so aggressive,” the assassin purred, “I’m rescuing you from a dull life~”

 

“You kidnapped me!”   
  
“I saved you, my dear.”

 

The lights overhead gave a distracting creak.

 

The princess stomped her heel, hissing at the cloaked figure. “Oh, go play in a sewer! You are a  _ despicable _ person!”

 

“And yet, you are the one who’s given me the most work.”

 

“T-That’s not-”

 

“Oh, it’s very true. You and your family are  _ excellent _ customers. After all, with how much you paid me to off your sister-”

 

“ _ Silence _ .” The royal looked left and right nervously. “No one is to know of that!”

 

“Well, you could always... _ buy my silence with a kiss~ _ ” The shadowy person hummed, slowly entwining their hand with the princess’s own. She snatched it away as if she had been burned.

 

“L-like I would EVER let your lips touch me!!”

 

Oz perked up from their spot off stage. Did...Miranda get flustered?

 

“After all I did to get you, you reject me?” your cloaked figure sniffed. “No matter. I won’t stop until you fall for me, and me alone.”

 

The speakers were flooded with soft flute music before a beat began to thump.

 

The fearling couldn’t believe this.

 

_ Huh, yea, nah I just...I had a lil bit too much of Hennessey. Just gotta tell you how I feel, look- _

 

YOU DID.

 

Hand on back.

 

“You so-”

 

Cup cheek.

 

“-fuckin’-”

Stroke jaw, two fingers under chin.

 

“-precious-”

 

Tilted head up.

 

“-when you-”

 

Gorgeous grin.

 

“-smile~”

 

Oz was internally screaming. The fearling had never felt so jealous of the mermaid princess. You were gracefully sweeping her into a dance, letting your voice ring out.

 

Shit, forget Miranda, they were getting jealous of  _ you. _ Damien was losing his mind at the use of the meme song, but it was obvious to them that you had Miranda completely enrapture. Her eyes practically sparkled when your dulcet voice sang about them. Your singing voice was almost different than your throaty, husky speaking one. It was almost...honeyed? Fruity?

 

Oz swallowed. They were lucky you were helping them, and not a rival.

 

“I’m so fucking happy you’re alive~”

 

Miranda was gobsmacked as she looked up at you. You gave her a small twirl.

 

Oz realized you had to have been a trained dancer. These moves weren’t half bad, just perhaps a bit rusty as you lead the princess along in your dance. Even the teacher seemed impressed.

 

“Man this feel incredible, I’ll turn ya into a bride, you’re mine~”

 

And you dipped her, smoothly easing her back up to continue the dance. Oz watched as you whispered something in her earfin, Miranda hesitating before nodding.

 

“Just, lay with me! Waste this night away with me~”

 

You spun the girl out, before pulling her back in, her back leaned oddly in your arm before-

 

“You’re Mine~!”

 

Oz stood shocked, missing their cue as you tossed Miranda in the air, the princess shrieking a bit before you safely caught her in a bridal carry. A few students clapped as the song ended, you laughed good naturedly and set her down. Miranda was flustered and swatted your shoulder, but you laughed and she seemed to be grinning, so Oz entered stage right to continue the scene. They noted you gained two stat points.

 

Oz began their part of scene, stepping out and demanding you return the princess to them, so they could bring her home. You denied them, barking back you were going to run away with her and live your lives together. The fearling spat an insult at you, and you...missed your line, as you looked up and studied the lights. After a beat, you shook your head and barked your own back, yanking the princess behind you. You then snarled that the musketeer would have to go through you first.

 

Oz puffed their chest out, taking a few strides toward you when a pop sounded and your head snapped up before you charged Oz, tackling them to the ground.

Oz was about to snap at you, as they landed on the handle of their rapier, but then a loud  _ crash _ sounded, one of the lights having fallen and smashing to the ground, not a foot away from where they stood. Metal shards and glass exploded everywhere, a shower of sparks raining down as a few of the students gasped and shrieked at the accident.

 

Miranda’s blood ran cold, thinking of how you had pulled her behind you. That wasn’t part of the script, but she hadn’t minded, and thought it was just you getting more into the play. Instead, it seemed you had pulled her behind you so that she was safe, and away from the lights.

 

The shadow creature trembled, shaken a bit at how close the had come to a nasty injury. They turned, looking up at your form straddling over them protectively. However, they gasped softly as they looked up at you. The phobia on their shoulder stared at you in shock.

 

The way your head was bowed, face close to their own, they could so easily lean up and press their forehead to your own. However, that wasn’t what was the anxious monster was stunned by, as you shot up, yanking your hood down and rushing off stage as the teacher dismissed the class, claiming they needed to have the lights repaired now.

 

Oz laid there for a few moments longer, thinking more of the glimpse they got of your eyes.

 

And how...oddly unmosterous you looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I feel like if I made it longer it would drag on. But, I think the plot is starting to pick up! Sorry it took so long to update though.
> 
> However, I got news! I got some lovely fan art for the story! https://www.deviantart.com/grandmascatfish/art/Prpura-s-Song-753088441
> 
> If anyone would like to make some, please let me know! Either comment in the comments, or send it to my Tumblr, @munritter because I'd love to see it! I'm so happy anyone would like to make something related to my silly story!


	7. Losin My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running off and crying instead of stopping and talking about your emotions and being honest has never and will never go wrong.

Your sneaker-clad feet pounded on the earth almost as hard as your heart. Twigs crunched and snapped underfoot and behind you. Beside you. Around you.

 

You pushed your legs harder, gaining a momentary boost of extra speed that puttered back to your run. 

 

The dog followed you, silent as a whisper and quick as a whip. You couldn't even hear it's breathing, but you could feel it's stare. It wasn't hard, considering those glowing red eyes were locked onto you and you alone.

 

God, this was it. You were going to fucking  _ die _ . You were going to be torn to shreds by this hellhound or whatever the fuck because you had made the ‘stupid white girl in a horror movie’ decision to go run off in the fucking woods because you were scared Oz was onto you.

 

You went out deep in the woods at a monster highschool to sit and have an anxiety attack over your friend potentially killing you, and now look at you, running for your life from a jet black dog coming to rip your soul out or something. All because you “needed space" and wanted to go cry in the woods. You didn't even take your  **backpack** which  **had a knife in it.**

 

_ God  _ you were so fucking  _ stupid _ .

 

Your breath came out in ragged huffs as you heard the noises coming from your 4 o’clock again and you veered towards the left. The thing was  _ herding _ you. You had no idea how to get back, you'd just been running from the dog and hoping you could come across someone or something that could help.

 

“....-id? Hey, where are you?”

 

...That couldn't possibly be…

 

“I'm sorry about what happened! I didn't m-me-mean to look!”

 

_ Oh thank every deity imaginable, good, bad, and everything in between. _

 

You kicked into overdrive, veering towards where you heard Oz’s voice call out, and yelled a tasteful “FUCKING RUN OZ!!!”  as loud as you could. The shadowling looked up and over towards you just as you burst through the underbrush, those bright glowing eyes of theirs widening once they landed on you. Some weird bits of shiny dust was streaked down their cheeks and- oh fuck it, who cares!? Now was not the time!!

 

“Oh man, li-li-listen, I’m so sorry a-"

 

“TALK LATER. GO GO GO!!!”

 

The black dog leapt over some kind of berry bush as you were dragging your friend. And as soon as those glowing, carmine eyes landed on Oz, they seemed to erupt. Glowing brighter, hotter, filled with  _ hate _ , they seemed to be locked onto them.

 

And that's when it howled.

 

Your friend froze up at the haunting, gruesome promise ripped through the air and rang out, petrified at what they were now the target of. The beast’s collar rattled, the broken chain dangling from the dark leather was snatched up in its mouth and pulled on, it's length now growing.

 

You yanked on Oz’s arm and dragged them along, before they seemed to shake it off and began full on sprinting. Heaving yourself after them, you could feel exhaustion settling in your bones.

 

This time, you could hear it chasing you. It barreled its way after you both, occasionally the two of you would have to avoid the chain being flung at you as you ran. You almost pissed yourself when it cracked right by your face.

 

Thankfully, your friend hadn't been far from the fence separating you both from the relative safety of the school, and you watched as they jumped into a shadow and vanished, popping up on the other side of the chain link. You launched yourself at the fence and began climbing, but when you reached the top, there was a ripping sound, and you froze up.

 

“...Oz. Oz my hoodie is stuck. Oz I'm stuck!!”

 

The fabric got caught on the small line of sharp metal at the top. Your scrambling to climb up and get over had successfully ensnared you. You couldn't take the damn thing off, you'd fall right off the fuckin thing and into the awaiting maw of a pissed off ghost dog.

 

“Shit!!” they hissed, looking around for any kind of help. Finding none, and seeing the beast dashing to the fence, Oz just stared up at you before stuttering out an apology.

 

Your heart dropped, thinking the monster was about to up and leave you to get mauled, until the area where they stood grew darker, darker, and still darker. Their eyes burned like stars in the night as they grabbed your arms, the shadows climbing up their legs and torso until they enveloped your arms. You could see several tiny, white eyes staring at you, the bodies of phobias clinging to you as the monster pulled. 

 

Just as the dog launched itself at the fence, your hoodie was shredded, as well as your shirt beneath, and your stomach and chest were cut and scratched by the sharp metal, but as you crashed into Oz, who cushioned your fall, you didn't find yourself caring. Shaking, from the fear and adrenaline, you threw your arms around them and buried your face into their neck.

 

The dog huffed, glaring at the shadowling, before slinking back into the woods.

 

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou-"

 

“H-Hey, it's okay!” They gently rubbed your back, murmuring softly. “It's okay, you're okay, we're both okay. Listen, I-I-I-I-ugh. Listen. I. Talked. To. The. Coven. They told me everything.”

 

A chill shook you to your spine.

 

“T...They did? God, Oz, you can't tell  _ anyone, please- _ "

 

You couldn't believe them, they sold you out? Tears began pouring from your eyes, betrayal settling in your stomach like a rock.

 

“I-I won't, I won't! I swear! I can only imagine how embarrassing it is, being a Doppelgänger and having problems transforming.”

 

…Pardon?

 

“Not to m-mention, being stuck in a human school for so l-long, I bet it's why you were so scared. Y-you-you look so much like one, someone would be bound to eat you.”

 

Well that's not comforting, but at least Oz is on your side.

 

“You don't think...I'm weird?” you asked, hoping to really drive this home. You NEEDED this monster to believe you we're just a shapeshifter with performance issues. “If it's too weird, I get it…”

 

“No way! You're m-my friend! And so what if you're d-different, I'm a fearling with anxiety! I promise you, I won't tell  _ anyone _ !!”

 

You hiccuped, throat tight from trying to not cry and not die, but the former didn't last as you began sobbing, clinging to your friend and murmuring your thanks.

 

“...C-Come on, we should go...report what we saw, and get you patched up.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you stepped foot onto the school grounds the next day, your gaze was drawn to the large group of students gathered outside by the fence. You looked to your friends, Oz in particular looking quite worried, before you all headed over, curious about the commotion.

 

There was a mummy girl wailing, holding her arm as Principal Giant Spider tried calming her.

 

“It just lunged at me!! Its claws tore my wrappings and now I'm unraveling!!”

 

“Shani, go head to the nurse’s. I had already put a warning about the black dog, you shouldn't have been over the fence in the first place.”

 

Slipping away from the squad, you noted the coven furiously looking through their books as you approached them.

 

“What's up?”

 

“That black dog that attacked you yesterday went after some more students! I-It used it's chain, and once it grabbed ahold of this spectre, Diego, it pulled him in until it just... _ absorbed _ him!!” Hope blurted, snatching a tome from Joy and swapping it with the one she had been reading. “Take that one I don't know Gaelic-we can't pin down WHAT kind of black dog it is!”

 

Faith pushed her glasses up as she studied her phone. “There's too many kinds! Black Shuck, Church Grim, Barghest, Gytrash-"

 

“And NONE of these look like BORZOIS of all dogs!! Most of them are like, black sheep dogs or German Shepherds!!” Joy shouted in frustration, clawing at her short hair.

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted something just as one of the wolfpack gasped and pointed. “FUCK, LOOK!! JUAN THE SMALL MAGICAL LATINO CAT IS STILL OUT THERE!”

 

Sure enough, you made out the catlike shape up on one of lower branches the trees, just as the black dog slunk through the brush, growling up at him. The beast circled the tree slowly, chain in its maw. Juan screamed when it lashed out with the chain, just barely missing him.

 

PGS stiffened, motioning everyone back as he began climbing the fence. His bravery to go fetch one of his students was met with the dog snapping its head towards him and launching at the fence, making the larger monster stumble back in fear. That frightful howl erupted again, sending the werewolves cowering and covering their ears.

 

You shuddered, thinking back to when you first heard that noise. How it's eyes flared, and how it snarled and it chased you. Well, you and..Oz…

 

Frowning, you thought more. The dog had all the time to chase you down and attack you while you were alone. Hell, when it was chasing you, it was silent. It could have just snuck up and gotten you. You doubted you were even going fast enough to outrun the borzoi. It's not like you ran track. Sure, you worked out some, but you were probably one of the slower ‘monsters’ at the school.

 

...Funnily enough, it didn't outright get aggressive until it saw Oz. It launched at the fence, yeah, but….it was aiming for...your friend…

 

The monster.

 

_ The thing was herding you. _

 

_ Silent as a whisper and quick as a whip. _

 

The dog took another swing at Juan, this time it just barely missing.

 

Well,  _ someone  _ had to do something. And you were nothing if not consistent, like at  stressing people out.

 

You were halfway over the fence when Joy grabbed your ankle, yelling at you to get down and back away. You stared at her, before looking towards you other friends and nodding at them, before rolling yourself over and yanking your foot free. There were gasps and shouts from the principal, the teachers, other students, but Vicky screamed the loudest, her azure eyes wide.

 

You quickly looked away, towards the menace. You had to ride this boost of confidence out as long as you could. You couldn't leave that poor dude to die.

 

“Hey!!”

 

Whipping your head around, you noticed Hope staring at you hard with crimson eyes, as she held back Amria from launching herself over after you.

 

_ “Your Wit may be abysmal, but your Morals are in a good spot. Don't. Fuck. This. Up.” _

 

“...Uh. Th-Thanks? I guess?”

 

Turning back, you took a breath, composing yourself before you slowly inched towards the beast.

 

“Hey! Hey, you!! Fucker! Look over here!”

 

The dog looked away from the small magical Latino cat briefly, giving him time to scale up higher in the tree.

 

“Yeah look at me, easy prey! Come fucking get me!”

 

The dog stared for a moment longer before turning back towards Juan, completely uninterested in you. Growling to yourself, you gathered your courage and dashed at the black dog, skidding to a stop about ten feet from it. That seemed to catch its attention as it turned to you, stepping back a bit.

 

“Keep climbing and see if you can't use the branches to get over to safety! I'll keep it distracted!”

 

“H-How are you going to do that?!”

 

You thought for a moment before shrugging. “Dunno!! At this point, anything is better than nothing!” Eyes not leaving the dog, you took a step forward, and it took one back.

 

One forward, one back.

 

One forward, one back.

 

Huffing, you attempted to fake it out, but the dog was a lot smarter than you gave it credit for. You jerked to the right only for it to charge that way, darting around the tree before launching the chain again. This time, Juan wasn't proving as lucky as it snagged him around the waist and tried yanking him down. Granted, he wasn't going anywhere without a fight. With his claws sunk in deep into the trunk, the monster was proving difficult for the dog to yank down.

 

Once you heard the bark beginning to crack and break away, Juan became hysterical, pleading for you to do something.

 

Unfortunately for your wits, that something ended up being grabbing the chain and playing tug-of-war with the beast to keep some slack in the length. The dog snarled and whined as you pulled against it, the monster hurrying to try and wrestle the chain off when he dropped to another branch. After struggling with it enough, Juan shed the chain holding him and quickly scaled the tree, leaping to the next from a bough.

 

The magical Latino cat was at the home stretch, probably only a few yards from the fence, when the black mutt yanked itself free from you and began charging after him, chain ready. You hissed as you shook your sliced open palm before making a blitz for it. Just when the hound stopped, readying its attack, you tackled it, wrestling the chain from it and wrapping it around your arm, tethering it to you.

 

You could hear your friends and peers cheering you on, encouraging Juan to jump to safety, screaming at you to be careful.

 

It fought, flailing its limbs and trying to pull yours off as it strained against your hold, when you spotted the collar itself. More notably, you spotted the spines lining the inside, stabbing into the creature. No snap, no buckle, no escape.

 

You couldn't help the feeling of your skin crawling.

 

“Hey!! Someone toss me a knife!”

 

“OH FUCK YEAH!!! New kid is HARD FUCKIN CORE!!”

 

A flaming pocket knife stabbed into the ground next to you, making you jump.

 

“Damien what the hell!! You could've hurt them!”

 

“Fuck off, witches. Kill the mutt! Kill the mutt!!”

 

Chanting began erupting from the monsters behind you, making your blood chill a bit. You couldn't pick out certain voices, except Damien’s and you think Vera, but it was loud, and pressuring.

Shakily, you picked up the knife.

Twisting the chain, you kept winding it around your arm, eyes locked with those burning red ones. Though now, the hate was replaced with fear.

 

_ ‘Your morals are in a good spot.’ _

 

You sure hoped so.

 

You sliced the flaming blade upward, through the collar. The slash was a bit sloppy, and didn't go through all the way, but the dog snapped it off by bodily pulling away. The collar fell to the ground, limp, and you shook the chain off.

 

Your arm was going to be bruised, even through the jacket Oz lent you until you bought a new hoodie. You briefly wondered if the rust dust would stain.

 

Even briefer, you noted the silence.

 

The dog shook its fur out, plopping onto its rear and scratching frantically with a hind leg at the matted and worn spot on its neck. After a while, it hopped up and shook its coat out again.

 

Smiling, you slowly reached out, letting the dog whuff at your hand before you lightly patted its head. However, when you turned around, your smile dropped when you noted the looks of shock from the monsters behind the fence. You heard a stunned “dude what the fuck” from someone in the audience.

 

“...What?”

 

“HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!?” Amira screamed. She shoved the girl holding her back off before starting to scale the fence.

 

The dog did not like that.

 

Dropping into a crouch, the hound snarled before charging at the fence. You grabbed at it, but missed.

 

“Hey, hey no!! Stop! Heel!!”

 

The black dog skidded to a stop about halfway, huffing. 

 

“...sit?”

 

Grumbling at your command, it sat on its haunches as Amira climbed back down. You patted the side of your leg.

 

“By me.”

 

You were delighted when the dog obeyed, trotting back to stand next to you.

 

“....Fuckin' rad. Uh, hey, does anyone know where a gate to the fence is? I don't think I can climb with my hand like this.”

 

* * *

 

 

You decided to pull a Brian and skipped most of the day. You barely made it to lunch with how bad your hand and arm hurt and how worn out you were, so you passed off your goodies to the squad and slunk out.

 

It also didn't really help everyone was either scared of you for fighting the dog and winning, mad at you for not killing it, or amazed you were alive. It was too much attention, and you didn't like it.

 

Funnily enough, your activity’s namesake was doing the same. You quickly jogged to catch up with him. The zombie slowed when he heard you calling out, and ruffled your hood when you were next to him.

 

“...Cuttin class?”

 

“Yeah. My like. All of me hurts.”

 

The two of you glanced at the fence, watching the two red eyes gleaming back as you walked past it.

 

“...It was pretty brave of you. What you did, I mean.”

 

“I suppose. I just...didn't want anyone to die.”

 

“Fair enough point. But uh, what...are you gonna do with that thing?”

 

You both had stopped while you looked at the dog.

 

“...I dunno. I guess I'll keep him. He is rather protective of me.”

 

“Try callin it.”

 

You gave a shrill whistle and watched in amazement as the vanished behind a bush only to come padding out from an alley before bolting to your side. You gave him a good petting, though you soon ended up flicking his nose for snapping at your friend.

 

“Manners, Avi.”

 

“You're naming it  _ Avi?? _ ”

 

“Yeah! He looks like an Avi. A good name for a good boy.”

 

Brian rolled his white eyelights. It made a weird noise that made your skin itch.

 

“...How's your hand?” he murmured, gently reaching out for it. You flinched a bit, but, relented, letting him take it with a warning that he needed to be gentle. The zombie nodded, rolling your wrist this way and that as he checked the bandages.

 

Avi huffed and bound ahead, making like he was going to walk behind a tree only to disappear as his body passed behind it. You had no doubt he was heading home. You smiled at that. Taking Brian’s hand in your hurt one, and gently squeezing so it didn't hurt, you set off back to your place.

 

“...Hey, would you be up for having a sleepover sometime?”

 

“With just you or the whole squad?”

 

“Whole squad, alone, either house, it's up to you.”

 

“We'll I'd like to finally see your guys’ place! It would be nice to see how you heathens act when you aren't trying to flirt with anything that moves~”

 

“Oh my god, shut up, you are  _ literally  _ teaching us how to use our thirst.”

 

You snorted at that, hip bumping your friend before getting ribbed in return. The two of you continued your walk, making teasing jabs at each other and planning for your future night staying with your group.

 

You wondered briefly if this was a good idea before instead wondering if magic demon ghost dogs would need a pet deposit. You also wondered what they ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Hey.
> 
> Sorry I've been...gone for so long.
> 
> Seriously, it wasn't my intention. I just...ive had a lot of family and financial issues and this weekend was just...very, very bad and very very hard.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you liked this. Please give me feedback on anything and let me know if you see any mistakes. If youd like to ask me questions, comment or send em to @munritter on tumblr. Also, if you make any fan art or fics, please let me know!! I'd love to see!!
> 
> ☆Ritter


End file.
